


There Is No Part of You that I Don't Love

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2020, they are in love and everything is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Loki has trouble accepting his Jotunn form. Thor, as always, is there for him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	There Is No Part of You that I Don't Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deraniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deraniel/gifts).



> My piece for the Thorki Secret Santa Kinky Gift Exchange :D Gods I missed these two <3
> 
> Hope you like it, Deraniel!

"Show me."

"I can't."

"Please, brother."

"No."

"It's who you are. Just another part of you."

"Yes, the most ugly, monstrous part—"

"Loki—"

"Thor—"

"I _love_ you."

"You _lie!"_

"I love _all_ of you."

"You shouldn't, you utter fool. There is _nothing_ worth loving in this form."

.

.

.

"Hush, brother."

"I—"

"There is _no part of you_ that I don't love."


End file.
